


Tu Mejor Obsequio

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony conspira para deshacerse de Steve...<br/>Por desgracia, Steve descubre estar perdidamente enamorado y su traición va a romperle el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Mejor Obsequio

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic dedicado única y exclusivamente a "Steve Capi Rogers" cuyo usuario cumple años hoy y no encontré un mejor regalo que dar, que mis humildes letras. 
> 
> Felicidades.

 

— La idea es que Steve salga del camino, si comprendes lo que que quiero decir. No necesitamos atraer la atención, aunque sea algo despistado, seguramente se daría cuenta si lo enviaramos por su cuenta.

— ¿Pretendes que involucre a alguien más en eso? Siempre he pensado que eres un ambicioso, egolatra de primera, Stark....

— Tony, por favor.

—... Pero sinceramente pides mucho. ¿Pretendes que envíe ahí a uno de mis hombres para hacer de señuelo?

— Sip. Es exactamente lo que pretendo. Me alegra saber que estamos en la misma sintonia, Fury.

El hombre le miró con un ojo reprobatorio.No veía el menor sentido, pero dados los argumentos expuestos minutos antes, podría ser que tuviese razón.

Steve que escuchaba la conversación tras la puerta, estaba conmocionado. Era impensable creer que Tony, su mejor amigo y compañero de batallas conspirara con Fury y el resto de los vengadores para "Sacarlo del camino". Y mucho menos ahora que había tantas "señales" entre los dos. Es decir, para Steve no era común considerar a dos hombres juntos. Aún no se acostumbraba a pasear por las calles y ver a una pareja del mismo sexo tomada de la mano y se sorprendía al darse cuenta de lo bien que lo tomaban las demás personas. Como si fuese algo de lo más natural. En sus días, aquellas demostraciones eran penadas por la ley, el hostigamiento, las burlas, el temor de encontrar algún chico "desviado" en las barracas... Steve recordaba lo vergonzoso, el deshonor que acarreaba para sus familias. Entonces, aún contra sus principios ¿Por que no podía evitar coquetear con Tony? ¿Por que su sola presencia despertaba una potente erección entre sus piernas? ¿Por que rayos no podía tener control sobre si mismo y dejar de fantasear con hacerle el amor a todas horas? En ocasiones, durante las reuniones con los otros, Steve divagaba recreando escenas dónde Tony le llamaba para escabullirse de la reunión con él, encerrarse en algún armario o habitación y hacer el amor de formas salvajes.

 _"Soy un desviado"_ pensaba con horror, con vergüenza de sí mismo, pero en ocasiones, cuando Tony correspondía sus coqueteos o ( mayormente) cuando los iniciaba, se le olvidaba cualquier prejuicio y se dejaba llevar.

Lo sucedido en casa de Clint era otro motivo por el que no daba crédito a su traición: Nat compartió habitación con Bruce, Clint y su esposa dormían en la habitación más amplia junto con los niños mientra Steve y Tony dormían en la recamara del pequeño hijo de ojo de halcón. Steve estaba dispuesto a dormir en el suelo, como había hecho tantas veces antaño, cuando quedaba dónde Bucky, pero Tony insistía en que había suficiente espacio para los dos y que, después de cortar leños toda la tarde, se merecían un descanso en el cómodo colchón. Steve no estaba seguro si podía afrontar tanta cercanía. ¿Y si tenía otra de esas duras erecciones? ¿Y si Tony se daba cuenta? Entonces decidió dormir de espaldas. ¿Qué nivel de poder de convencimiento tenía el hombre de hierro para que sólo con un par de argumentos ya se encontrara haciendo lo que quería? Con Tony siempre era igual. _  
_

_"No tiene remedio."_ Pensó resignado.

No podía conciliar el sueño, aunque se esforzaba, no habría Podido. En si ya era una tarea compleja y el calor de Tony a su lado no lo facilitaba más.

Fue _algo_..

Algo entre sus redondos montes lo que le inquietó. Unos brazos envolviendo sus cintura por la espalda. Una mejilla descansando entre sus omoplatos. Lo que fraccionaba entre sus glúteos (fuera lo que fuere) era algo casi tan duro como el miembro entre sus piernas al sentir a Tony así de cerca, moviendo sus caderas en contra, replicando la danza de la intimidad. Steve sintió enrojecer el rostro, las orejas, el cuello e incluso habría podido gritar de no sentirse tan ridículamente excitado. Entonces se giró para confrontar al magnate que correspondió clavando la vista directamente en los orbes de zafiro. Un prolongado y largo momento donde uno no podría saber si el otro deseaba lo mismo y, simultáneamente, clamando en silencio unir sus labios en un beso que sólo consumaron cuando su instinto venció. Fue un beso lento, pausado... Increíblemente delicioso. Todo lo que decían sobre el "Playboy" era verdad. Definitivamente sabía besar, sabía cómo atrapar a los labios sin asfixiar, sin sobrantes molestos de salivación, sin chocar los dientes y de un modo tan erótico e inocente al mismo tiempo, que Steve solo pudo abrazarlo por la cintura y estrecharlo más. No sabía en que iría a parar eso, no sabía si se entregaría por primera vez a alguien, pero sabía que ya nada podría detenerlo. Lo deseaba, deseaba a Tony con cada fibra en de su musculoso cuerpo; Sus caderas eran tan pequeñas, tan estrechas, su piel tostada. Esa varonil barba, sus cortos cabellos desordenados... Tony era un verdadero chico "problema" todo lo contrario a sí mismo y sin embargo, todo lo que deseaba para ser feliz.

¿Entonces de que iba todo eso? ¿Había sido sólo estrategia? ¿Tony lo quería fuera del equipo? Pero ese no era el meollo del problema, el problema era que una sensación en su pecho le hacía estremecer de angustia. Una profunda tristeza que incluso dolía físicamente, como punzadas en la boca del estomago, convirtiéndose en temblores coléricos desde sus puños tensos, hasta los hombros. ¿Era eso a lo que llaman tener el corazón roto? No por el hecho de que lo quisiera fuera, de que Tony planeaba deshacerse de él. Habría bastado una palabra honesta para dimitir.

El multimillonario no era de los que hablaba a las espaldas, era esa una de las cualidades que a Steve tenía prendado: su cínica franqueza. En ocasiones, deseaba poder ser capaz de ser así, de expresar lo que sentía como primero le venía a la cabeza y con tanta soltura como él. Y ahora, resultaba ser tan vil como el resto de las personas. Era eso lo que dolía más. Pero esta era la realidad y Cap no podía cambiarla. Así que se alejó de la habitación para dejar que ese par continuara con su Charla.

Los días siguientes, Steve se sorprendía al comprobar la inescrupulosa habilidad del filantropo para actuar con naturalidad y simpatía; Tan bromista, coqueto, despreocupado, irresponsable y encantador como siempre. Pero Steve no poseía esa desenvoltura, esa capacidad hipócrita de actuar como si nada cuando sentía... El corazón roto. No. El no podía fingir.

Así que Tony, un par de veces al verlo tan serio, intentó persuadirlo para que soltara aquello que traía dentro. Pero Cap ni siquiera quiso hablar y cuando Tony intentó detenerlo sujetandolo por el brazo, Steve no calculó bien su fuerza y lo envió al otro lado de la sala con un golpe. Thor, Nat, Bruce y Clint, socorrieron al magnate y tres de ellos observaron desconsertados esa conducta poco usual en el capitán. Tony insistía en que había sido una "caricia entre amantes" en su usual humor impropio y eso, de no haber escuchado la conversación hace días, habría enviado a volar la imaginación de Steve, habría dado cuerda a sus fantasías, pero ahora solo le llenaba de rabia.

 

Fue entrada la tarde cuando Fury le informó de una misión a la que iría acompañado por tres de sus hombres, si necesitaba apoyo. La misión, según Fury, era sencilla pero debía hacerse con la mayor cautela. Las instrucciones eran realmente simples: Cumplir con la misión o no volver.

_"¡Ja!"_

¿Creían que podía deshacerse de él tan fácilmente? Cumpliría con la misión, con lo que fuera que planearan de sabotaje y los confrontaria al regresar victorioso. Solo entonces abandonaría el equipo. Pero no caería como un desertor o cobarde. No, señor.

Mientras las horas pasaban, ceñido con su ajustado traje azul, estrella en el pecho, escudo en mano y casco con dos pequeñas alitas en cada lado, el Capitán buscaba la locación de unos documentos importantes, según Fury, que habían sido robados por el pentágono. Natasha era la indicada para el trabajo, si no supiera que pretendían botarlo, Steve habría sospechado que deseaban mantenerlo fuera de la torre como distracción. No se le daba bien ser sigiloso o ubicarse en un mapa más allá de los conocimientos de la militarizada, pero aún así, se las ingenió para cumplir con su misión. Horas más tarde, casi intacto, Steve regresaba a la oficina del superior para entregar la documentación resguardada en un maletín. Esperaba confrontarlo a él y a su cómplice pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarla vacía. Giró sobre sus talones despidiendo a los hombres que le esperaban en el lobby para dirigirse sin reparos a la torre Stark. Al llegar ahí, la torre parecía decierta y Steve tuvo un mal presentimiento. Algo no iba bien. ¿Y si era una trampa? A estas alturas el equipo debía saber que volvía con éxito de su encomienda, así que la única posibilidad era que realmente deseaban "Sacarlo del camino" y si no podían haciéndole fallar en una misión, ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo por la fuerza? Esos a quienes consideraba sus amigos, esos con quienes había luchado codo con codo en cada una de sus aventuras... Ahora se volvían en su contra.

Con los sentidos alerta, estrujando el mango del maletín, a paso cauteloso, salió del elevador para recorrer el pasillo. No había rastro de alma viva, podía jurar que escuchaba el silencio. Pero el sonido de un cristal rompiendose activo su mecanismo de defensa echando el maletín al hombro, en un ágil salto derribó la puerta de donde provenía el estruendo y lanzó su escudo en la oscuridad que, antes de que pudiera si quiera razonarlo, se disipó cuando unas coloridas luces se encendieron. Un barullo de gente alzando sus voces alegres, lanzando pequeños lunares de confeti al aire y la figura de un hombre cayendo al suelo enmudecido por el trinar de las trompetillas de festejo.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Steve!

A penas pudo concentrarse en entender de qué se trataba cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre al que su escudo había derribado era nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark. Natasha reía burlona por lo que Clint le dedicó un arqueo de cejas cómplice.

— Oh, Vamos. No por esto, pero el bastardo se lo merecía.

A Bruce le habría gustado objetar o tener algún argumento que rebatir, pero realmente era cierto. A veces daban ganas de darle una buena paliza a ese excéntrico millonario. La fiesta inició después de que su anfitrión se recuperó del ataque. Las personas ahí eran todas miembros de shield, algunos otros Super héroes y Wade... Que no quitaba sus manos de Peter cada que Tony les perdía de vista. Al fin, Steve y El hombre de hierro se sentaron en algún punto apartado, solo ellos dos. La fiesta seguía con su música, sus risas y parodias de Tony al ser golpeado por el escudo.

— Tony... Yo creí... — comenzó pero ahora su paranoia le parecía estúpida.— Yo te oí cuando... Tu querías deshacerte de mi...

— Si, desde luego. Para organizar tu fiesta de cumpleaños, fortachon. No es por nada, pero últimamente me sigues a todos lados y no te ofendas, pero no me dejas espacio libre para nada.

Esto hizo que Steve enrojeciera al rojo vivo. Era verdad. Desde sentirse aquello que reprimia, sinceramente buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de él y lo peor, es que al parecer, fue demasiado obvio.

— Supongo que ahora todo tiene sentido.

El festejo iba como puede ser uno organizado por Tony Stark; En grande, aparatoso, lleno de alcohol y buen humor. La parte de los regalos fue algo sumamente inesperado. No es que fuese un chiquillo, pero abrirlos frente a sus invitados era algo que nuevo y divertido. Con cada regalo costoso, moderno o antiguo, había una broma seguida de alegres carcajadas. Hubo incluso pastel muy al estilo particular del millonario; era de unos seis pisos, lleno de bengalas, banderillas patrióticas y figuras alusivas. Y así, la noche transcurría y la fiesta caminaba cuando poco a poco los invitados se marchaban. Uno a uno, los vengadores también se retiraban para descansar dejando al servicio de limpieza hacer lo suyo. Steve aún admiraba un porta-retrato digital asombrado por su tecnología y entonces se avergonzó de sí mismo al recordar que no había recibido un presente de Tony. Es decir, el había patrocinado toda la fiesta, la comida, la bebida, incluso había recibido un golpe tremendo y sentirse decepcionado por no recibir un obsequio... Steve pensaba que no debía ser tan mal agradecido. Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, punzante en su pecho.

— Si, si. Muy bonito.— interrumpió Tony.— Pero aún no has recibido tu mejor regalo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cual es ese?

Tomando uno de los moños de regalo desechados, Tony se lo acomodó en la cabellera castaña y rebelde mientras se acercaba al capitán.

— _Yo._

Y dicho esto, se recargo sobre sus puntillas para alcanzar los labios del rubio y dejar un casto beso en ellos. Sinceramente, era un regalo que Steve no podría rechazar.


End file.
